1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a locking and insertion structure, and more particularly to a locking and insertion structure disposed in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advances in technology, the use of electronic devices are becoming more and more popular and are being developed towards a compact design to provide better convenience. The electronic device, such as a laptop computer, a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), has advantages in being lightweight and a smaller size, so that it is easy to carry. Therefore, these portable electronic devices are becoming popular.
However, although this kind of the electronic device has small in size and is easy to carry, it is easy to be improperly moved or stolen when user does not pay attention. Therefore, a locking structure, such as a Kensington Lock, may be disposed on a casing of the electronic device, and the electronic device is connected to an external lock via a locking hole of the locking structure. Typically, an end of the lock is connected to the locking hole and is fixed to the electronic device. The other end of the lock is placed on a fixing position, such as a table. Therefore, the user may lock the electronic device on the table to prevent the electronic device from being improperly moved or stolen.
Moreover, the locking structure is commonly disposed on an extra fixing component. The fixing component is fixed to the casing of the electronic device by a screw so as to expose the locking hole from the casing, such that the electronic device is affixed to the table by means of the locking hole connecting to the lock. In order to dispose the fixing component on the casing, conventionally, a copper nail having threads is inserted to the casing such that the screw is fixed in copper nail so as to fix the fixing element onto the casing. In order to provide a better fixing effect, the height of the copper nail (i.e., the depth of the inner thread) must be increased to a predetermined value. Therefore, the fixing manner of applying the screw to be fixed in the copper nail so as to fix the fixing element to the casing may not be applicable for the thinner electronic devices. Moreover, the structure including the copper nail that inserts into the casing increases the manufacturing cost.